


Sequel - not equal.

by HYPERFocused



Series: Reversal of Fortune [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Sequel - not equal.

Because a sequel to "Reversal of Fortune" was requested:

*********

 

"I wanted to warn you, Mrs. Kent."

Lex's shivering appearance at their kitchen door, in the middle of a workday is a sign to Martha that something is very off.

She ushers him in, pours him coffee, adding a touch of the Scotch usually saved for shocking blows, or deaths in the family. She isn't sure which to expect, and puts a protective hand over her burgeoning belly, wishing she could take a taste of the warming liguid herself.

"Clark's _changed_." Lex says. "I _knew_ he was strong. I just didn't know he could break me without lifting a finger."


End file.
